Lost and Found
by OmegaAlpha2
Summary: A pack of werewolf teens go on a holiday to Canada but get lost in the woods and stumble across Jasper but somethings different.will they get home or fit in? rated M for language,violence and m/m sexual themes. dont like,dont read. Character dscription in my bio so read it before reading this...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Starts off great

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Alpha and Omega,Alpha and Omega 2 A Howl-iday Adventure,Alpha and Omega 3 Journey to the Saw-Tooth Cave or Alpha and Omega 4 The Great Wolf Games.I only own my O/C's and the story idea. Just so you know, this is my first story ever published to the public eye...Sooo Enjoy!** :

 _Etiennes POV_

Sitting in an airport, hearing the noisey scream as yet another plane takes off... leaving us here. I just wonder when our flight will be ready

"Heeey! Don't be so sad" Aeron said as she sat next to me.

"I'm not sad, I'm depressed with a hint of annoyance" I said looking at her, then over her shoulder wondering what the rest of the pack is doing.

"Dont be sad! We're going to Canada!The least you should be is sad". Unable to control my emotions, I stood up and started pacing.

" I cant help it! I've used up all my goddamn money to arrange this and now its fucking up! I just wanted to do something nice for the pack so I could be noticed and loved aga..." I felt tears pushing through as I quickly walked away.

"Etienne! WAIT!"

 _Aerons POV_

And there he goes. What did he mean by 'being noticed and loved again'? He knows everyone loves him even before he turned us into werewolves and they love him even more because of that! I donno... I'll just ask Snow to talk to him, if I could find him... "Hey Snow! Where are you?!"...

 _Etiennes POV_

Why? What have I done wrong? Must I do more? Am I even there? All these questions flooded my mind as I found the bathroom through tearful that was seen was blurry images I could faintly make out as the cubicles and a human figure just standing minimize my embarrassment,I went into a cubicle and cried as softly as I could. Mind full of thoughts and sadness got distracted by a siloette standing infront of after wiping my eyes did I realize it was Snow looking at me with his own tears in his eyes.

"Baby, Whats wrong" He said crouching down.

"I feel left out, Like no one even knows I exist,LIKE I'M DEAD!" I yell before sobbing uncontrolably

"Hey,I'm here for you.I know you exist, everyone does..."

"No they don't! They're not even excited about going." I chip in

"They are but they are trying to contain it. you wouldn't want them to act like little pups getting their first best friend now do you?"

"Well no, that will raise suspicion and then we're gonna have to cancel" I said, calming down

"That's the Etienne I know! Now let's go wait for our fucking flight to arrive! God I'm pissed now!" He said while getting up

"And that's the Snow I know" I said as I followed him out.

I get to the waiting area and see the entire pack there Zom,Aeron,Ra,Skyler,Mickey,Porte,K and Cameron just to name a few. Everyone was looking at me with weird smiles on their faces and I sensed that I was going to cry again but it was a warm feeling. "We all have something to say to you,Etienne." Aeron said while she was getting up and everyone followed suit."...okay...And that is?" I said while backing away slowly. Suddenly everyone ran to me and tackled me to the ground ,yelling"I'm so sorry!" And believe it, I started crying was confused as to why a group of more or less 30 people were piled up on the floor constantly saying "I'm sorry". Our little "moment" got cut short because they announced our flight and everyone stood up in a blink of an eye. "Shall we go to Canada?" I asked and got a roaring response which I'm taking as a 'yes', so we went to get our luggage and boarded the plane and off we went! Farewell South Africa, Hello Canada.

 **And thats it for chapter 1**

 **Thanks for reading my first crappy ameture chapter! Please let me know if you liked my chapter in the comments please and if you would like to ask me any question then just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Can you also Follow story and Follow Author me please!?If you don't want to, thats fine... Thanks! See you in the next chapter!**

 **LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Camping out**

 **Disclaimer! As much as I would like to own Alpha and Omega,I dont but I do own my O/C' and comment please**

 _Eteinnes POV_

The flight was my entire 13 year savings for first class for the entire pack and it was worth service and all that, but my mind started focusing on activities to do while we're Seeing sounds

fun but it's too cliche'.Maybe camping and I swear the pack was reading my mind because when I thought of camping, Zom turnedd to me and asked

"Sooo what are we gonna do when we get there?" Looking at everyone who are looking back at me for a resonse.

"Umm... How does camping sound?". Everyone cheered at the activity so it was landed and everyone was awed by how beautiful the country thing we did was go to the nearest gear store and get us some camping stuff,and of course I'm paying for everything...Those thoughts covered in sadness came crawling back into my mind,"What is the reason they keep me in the pack? Am I their wallet or something?"My train of thought broke when the floor assistant came out and asked what we're looking for.

" Just the basic camping equipment please, for all of us" I said while looking around the shop

"Follow me, So you guys are going camping eh? Have you got a location?" He asked while manuvering around the customers.

"Not yet,We're not from here,Got any suggestions?" I said following him to a outdoor section.

"Thought you never asked. Well here are the basics. tents,sleeping bags, you name ...Take your time, I'll be right back with a map" he said before missioning away.

"Guys, Pick what you need and wait for me in the front" I said while picking a few supplied for my self and everyone crowded me taking what they went to the front except me and Zom.

"Why havent you picked something yet?" I asked.

"Coz theres nothing to pick!" He laughed while pointing to the now empty rack.

"Oh... well take mine." I said handing him the bag.

"Noooo... its yours, Keep it" He said pushing the bag towards me.

"Zom! I don't want to see a member of the pack suffer! Just take it!" I yelled. A short pause passed before he took it and went to the front.

"Member of a pack?Oh so your group is a werewolf group?" The assistant said standing behind me with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen a werewolf, Don't worry... there are a lot of supernatural in this town. Come to the front and I'll show you the best place to camp"

"okay..." I said while following him.

"Okay.. so we are here. Just turn right onto Alma Mata street and you should be in the woods. Follow the trail and there should be an open field a few miles in. Just watch out for this area here." He drew a massive circle around the center of the woods. "This area is where the biggest and strongest pack of wolves are. They say that it was two seperate packs but joind together for some reason."He finished before giving me the map. I paid,thanked and left.

 _Zoms POV_

I couldnt stop thinking about did he give my his sleeping bag? It almost sounded like he was the leader of the pack, but it doesn't suit him.I mean, why say you don't want a member to suffer when you suffer for others.I know he has a crush on me and all but he didn't have to do not like him.

"Zom?Are you okay?" K said to me.

"Yeah just enjoying the veiw" I said looking back at the window. That's another thing. Me and K have been dating for almost a year now but it doesn't feel right. I don't feel that connection anymore. What we had is gone and I dont want to break up with her in a foreign country. I'll just wait till we back home.

"Guys we're here!" I heared Etienne say from the driver seat and everyone was excited so I started howling( haven't been able to control it yet) and soon enough the van was a moving piece of howling metal but Etiennes howl was always the strongest and loudest. We got out and everyone was acting like pups so I started helping Etienne off-load.

 _Unknowns POV_

"Tony, Did you hear that?! It sounded like a new pack of wolves!" the unknown said to the wolf named Tony.

"Yeah I hered it but there's a strong one in that pack, you think it's the Alpha,Winston?"

"I don't know... We will search tomorrow. Let's get some sleep"

"Okay my love..."

 **And that's Chapter 2! I apologise for the short chapter but I'll try to make them longer and there will be a suprise in the next chapter! So please leave a comment and PM me if you have any questions. And...I might consider doing requests as well. You guys could also add some tips as well and if it goes with the story then I'll put it in with the name of the person at the end of the chapter ( Only if you want me to add your identity) soooooo I'll see you next chapter and there might be a little bit of lustful detailed action next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Alpha and Omega! Only my O/C. Comment and enjoy!**

 **(Warning. Next scene may involve sexual acts that are not suitable for people in public to read alone in a secluded area to avoid embarrassment! Thank you.)**

 _Etiennes POV_

Nightfall and I could see that everyone is tired. Not for me and Skyler are already asleep so I volenteered to keep watch thing I gave Zom the last sleeping bag because I'm freezing my balls off but I'll do it for them.

" Hey Etienne, You sure you want to stay up all night?" Zom asked me holding the bag.

"Yeah I'm good. Got insomnia again so it won't do any good" I said,staring into the fire

"Well if you say so... you need to get that insomnia thing checked out. you need your rest... Night bro." Zom said before leaving and taking his spot on the floor

Silence. Just the faint sound of crickets and rythmic breathing of an entire pack,except for one.I was quite bored so I decided to come up with events for tomorrow. I found myself staring into the flames,watching the flames dance around causing me to loose soon as my focus broke from my thoughts I had a vision. 'Us, A member of our pack leaving, us transforming? Meeting new wolves,Me and Zom together, Given titles by a grey wolf.' The images stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Etienne! Your eyes went purple again...another vision?" Zom said sitting on the log next to me

"Yeah. A member is gonna run away, were gonna transform and meet new wolves and also get titles and..." I stopped myself before telling him that we became mates.

"Aaannnddd? What else?! it must have been serious if it made you cry" Zom said wiping the tear from my cheek

"Really? I didnt notice, well...I also saw that me and you kinda...became mates"I said while trying to cover my blush

"Oh wow...m'kay well whenever you wanna talk to someone about anything, you know where to find me" he said laughing a bit

" Well not in this place but thanks,Zom" I said while giving him a hug and then it started

 **(I hope you are reading the next part alone in your room)**

I withdrew from the hug and then. only then, did I notice how beautiful his eyes were,especially with the fire playing in his eyes

"Woah..." I said knocked completely breathless

"What?" He said looking into mine

"I only noticed how beautiful your eyes are now. They're enchanting!" I said but I'm unable to stop myself from leaning in and amazingly,he did too and ever so gently, our lips met. The passion set a light throughout my entire body. and Oh God! How did he know how I like it when he tickles the tip of my tongue with his,It increased the passion and sent it straight to my we explored each others rough and soft side of his tongue as it caressed kissed for at least an hour until we broke to breathe in the crisp cool air of the now lustful night.I thought it ended there until he started undoing the buttons on my shirt.I gave him an uncertain look but his eyes were filled with lust So I went a but further and undid his pants,Instantly feeling the warmth radiating from the specific area I always wanted to see,touch,taste,feel and before I knew it, it was in my heat and thickness of his throbbing member sent shivers up my spine so I decided to explore,stroking gently,tracing the pulsing veins until it lead me to the tip.I was literally drooling at the sight so I decided to have a taste. I started at the base and slowly worked my way to the tip. Soft moans escaped our mouths as I to stop, I slid the entire shaft into my mouth,inch by inch, cradling his balls in one hand while stroaking the rest of his length with my other hand.I tasted the salty liquid dripping out and knew he was close but as much as I wanted to taste him, I wanted to feel him instead. I let it slip out my mouth before getting on all fours and he knew what to do and slowly positioned himself into my awaiting entrance and slowly pushed forward, streching my inside and I must say, he was bigger than I thought so I bit my lip and forced myself into his the pain subsided we began to rock back and forth, sliding it all the way out and all the way back in. I was so pent up I knew I didn't have to touch myself before my climax came so I fought the painful cry for release while we quickened our pace. Our soft moans grew louder the faster he went and soon became cries and whimpers before we both howled at our climax,spilling his seed inside me and me exploding on the log and the floor. Once our climax died down we both fell over and giggled in the after-glow until...until we heared a specific voice say something we both feared

"Baby? what ar... ZOM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH ETIENNE?!" K said,awakening from her slumber we wished still continued...her yell woke up the entire pack,causing them to look at us...

 **And that's Chapter 3! My god! It's exactly 2:47 AM and thats why my chapter wasn't that great,but theres going to be a LOT of drama seeing as Zom cheated on K and Etienne cheated on Snow**

 **So dont forget to Comment and PM me if you have any questions and also please check out is an amazing author and he inspired me to create my story. so until next chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Teritorial Curse**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Alpha and Omega but my O/C's? yes I do.**

 _K's POV_

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH ETIENNE?!" I yelled after seeing my boyfriend having sex with Eteinne

"Baby, I can explain. I..."

"Don't you DARE call me 'baby' again! YOU TWO-FACED ASS WHORE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR TRASH FACE AGAIN!,YOU FUCK!" I scremt before running away.

"K!" Zom called while puting on his pants and running after me.

I couldn't control my legs so I kept running, tears ran freely down my face as the rage built up inside. I could hear the others runung after me but I didn't stop.I didn't look back Just kept runing. Although I caught a glympse of a sign saying something about "Jasper Park" but I didnt care. Suddenly I felt a really sharp pain in my stomach and my body dropped to the floor. "this pain..." I said to myself. This was the same pain I felt when Etienne taught me how to control my shifting. but why now? I tried controling myself but it didn't work. I was transforming UNCONTROLABLY! started crying again out of fear until I heared the others run to me.

"K!. Are you okay?! Whats happening?" I heard Snow say next to me.

"Get Etienne.." I tried to say."GET ETIENNE!" I yelled as the pain was growing and growing,almost unbearable until I couldnt hold on anymore and let out a howl.

 _Etiennes POV_

Me and Zom become mates, A member of the pack runs away, it's all coming true, but who are the other wolves we meet? and what are the titles we ge... That howl... IT'S K! I hope she's okay! I ran as fast as I could to her,pushing everyone away to get to her.

"Jason. What happened?" I asked while crouching down to K looking for any wounds

"We saw her like this when we got asked if she was okay but kept asking for you until she howled." Jason said, watching me examine her

"K...Have you felt this pain before?" I asked,seeing no wounds. Only a few scrapes I guess from when she fell

"Uh-hu...When you taught me about control" She said clutching her stomach

"Did you try to control it?Did you visualize your normal form?" I asked worriedly

"YES BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" She yelled before her physical body started changing

"Why can't she control i..."Jason got interupted when a sharp pain hit his stomach too

"why can't I AHHH!" He tried to reply before dropping to his knees

"Not Jason too! What's happ... OOOW!" Snow said before getting the same pain

And one by one,everyone started hurt much more than the other times. and one by on we all transformed and let out a really large howl,uncontrolable, then everything went black.

 _WInstons POV_

I woke up instantly. Howling,Desperate. I went out the den to hear better and it seems everyone else heared later my mate Tony came out too.

"Who was that?It sounded like the same pack we heard earlier" Tony said

"I know Tony, but they sounded desperate and probably wounded. We have to go look for them and bring them here"I said. After getting the approving nod from him I went to the edge of the cliff and yelled

"Alpha scouts! Form up and get ready to move!.Hutch,go with them. We have to find that pack at all costs!Ready? MOVE OUT!" and with that the Alpha Scouts ran in the direction of the howl while I waited with Tony,Concerned about the lost pack.

 _Hutch's POV_

A little further, I can smell them. Theres probably 20 or 30 of them. Wow, a big pack. We're close...

"Scouts! A little further! There's at least 30 of them! As soon as we get there I'll get the rest of the Alpha's!" I said runing past the trees

"There they are! But they're unconciouss!" One of the scouts said

"Right, I'll go get the other Alpha's to help bring them home" and with that I ran back

 _Winstons POV_

"Ooh Winston! I love it when you squeeze my knot while sucking my cock! Suck it harder!" Tony yelled while I continued to suck him dry.

"Winston! Oh...ummm s-sorry to disturb..I...I should.." Hutch said trying to hide his blush which is really hard if you have white fur

'At ease Hutch. Did you find them?" I asked walking towards him, Skillfully keeping my erection hidden

"Yes sir, there is a pack of 30 wolves but they are all unconciouss. I request the remaining Alpha's to help bring them back"

"Then do what ever you must to get them back. Dismissed" I walked back to Tony

"Yes sir!" and with that,he left but ruined the mood so I decided to lay next to him and wait for the new pack.

 **And there's Chapter 4 and it is 4:41 AM! Once I finished writing Chapter 3 I couldn't stop but right now I am tired and can't wait to hear what you have to say about my first story! Anyway I'm going to update my Bio and then call it a night. until next chapter**

 **LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Alpha and Omega, Only my O/C's and only them! so enjoy!**

 _Etienne's POV_

Where... where am I? Where's everyone? Why am I still in my wolf form? It was dark and warm I tried to get up,only to drop back down

"Tony! one of them are awake" I heard a female voice say.

"Good. Hey kid. Whats your name?" A brown wolf said to me

" Urgh. I'm Etienne. Where are we?" I said, finnaly gaining enough strength to stand

"You are in my den. Where you guys from?"

" South Africa" He had a confused look on his face

" How is that possible? Was your entire pack taken by humans?" He asked with concern

"No... we flew here on an aeroplane for a holiday but when one of my friends ran away, we followed her and uncontrolably transformed and can't change back."

"Transform?"

"Yeah, my pack are werewolves" I got a bit scared talking to him. He had a strong scent of leadership and I think we invaded his teritory

"Oh good, everyone else is awake. Etienne, Can you show me which one is the Alpha?"

"The 'Alpha'? What's that?"

"So you're telling my you don't know who the Alpha's and Omega's are in this pack?"

"I've never heard of it. Remember, werewolves"

"Oh right, Well I'll give you some time to recover. Come see me when you all have fully recovered. I'll be in the center of the valley."

And he left. Leaving me and the rest to properly we all recovered, we went out to go speak with Tony and everyone was giving us weird it was NOT welcoming.

We approached Tony sitting next to a grey male.

" You're up. So you are the werewolf pack,right? My name is Winston and I'm sure you already met my mate Tony, we are the Alpha's of the pack" Winston said to us

"I'm Etienne and this is my pack" they all introduced themselves

" So, which one of you are the Alpha?" Winston asked, looking at each of us

" What's an Alpha?" Barbie asked Winston

" Oh right. Well an Alpha is the..." and he began his speech on what's an Alpha and Omega and all that.

" So an Omega doesn't hunt? And Alpha's are leaders?" Aeron asked

"Thats right, but Omegas are also lone wolves" Tony answered

"So let me think. Seeing as I was the first werewolf, that made me an Omega,But after building my pack, I became an Alpha So does that make me an OmegaAlpha?" I asked but then they all backed away from me and bowed to me.

"Okay... that's odd. Why are they doing that?" Zom asked with a tilt to his head.

"The OmegaAlpha is the strongest class of wolf and should be respected at all times" They said in unison

"Wow. I'm honoured but is this necessary?" I asked the bowing wolves

"Whatever you desire, Sir but,permission to ask a question?" Winston asked in fear

"At ease, please and sure." I replied. it was quite embarrassing

"I do believe that a wolf such as yourself has a mate. May I recieve the utter pleasure of knowing who?" Winston asked, rising from his position

"Well..." I looked at Snow but he just shook his head and went to the back of the pack. I looked at K and she pointed to Zom and nodded. I looked at Zom and he nodded with a tear in his eye.

"I do."Everyone got a confused look on their faces and Zom let the tear drop freely as he walked to me with a smile on is face

"His name is Zom..."

 **And that's Chapter 5! I hope you are enjoying my ameturish story. Please comment and PM any questions. Thanks and until next chapter**

 **LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Challenge Accepted**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Alpha and Omega. Only my O/C's and I would like to thank you for reading my is truely an honour**

 _Etiennes POV_

It's been a few months since we arrived here.I asked the pack if they want to stay but they said they need time to think it and I became the Alpha's of the joined packs and I must say... Being an Alpha isn't easy.K started dating Snow and we are fine with ... I don't want to go back. It's much better here.

"Sir Etienne... Sir Zom." Candu aknowlaged as he approched us

"Candu! What's new?" Zom asked

"There is a small pack of rouge wolves constantly asking for you. He won't tell us why tho" Candu said

"Take us to them" I following behind me

We walked to the valley to see the Alpha's circling a group of at least four wolves.

"At ease,Alpha's" I said. They backed away from the group and bowed

"So... This is the 'famous OmegaAlpha'? What a joke!" One of the wolves was an average sized wolf with jet black fur with green of them were grey and possiblly twins except for their eyes, One had a pair of deep blue eyes and the other had baby blue eyes and the last one was brown with yellow eyes

"What are you doing in my teritory?" I demanded, raising my guard a bit

"I'm here to challenge you and take over your land!" The black one said

"Is that so?" I chuckled "Alright...It's your funeral"

"Babe... I'll help you on this one" Zom said nuzzling my neck

"Well what do we have here. The OmegaAlpha has a male slut!" I heard the brown one say

"Heh what a faggot!" The blue eyed wolf barked causing the group to laugh mockingly

"Oh Shit! Etienne! Ignore them!" Zom pleaded standing in front of me

"Zom... I'm fine... I'm savouring it for the fight... The one who called you a slut is going to get his balls ripped out by yours truely" I said,containing my rage

"Heh okay... Make it to the death... I want to see their guts spill out on the floor" Zom said to me

"Alright... Hay! Our match will be right here at midday, to the DEATH! Got that?" I yelled to the wolves in front of me

"That sounds perfect! See you at midday FAGGOT!" The black wolf said while walking away, laughing

"Garth. Gather the entire pack here... tell them ' if they want to see how an OmegaAlpha fights, they should come here at midday'." I ordered

"Yes,Sir" Garth said and ran back to the den as I walked away.

Midday.

Everyone has gathered in the valley to see me fight and I was the first there. a few minutes later, the other pack arrived.

"Looks like you showed up" I said calmly

"Wouldn't miss it" The black one said while the others stopped behind him.

"Let's make this quick. I have a mate to please" I said looking up to Zom and giving him a wink "...and SOMEONE is getting there balls ripped off for calling my mate a SLUT! So to make things even, I want to fight all four of you" I yelled and the croud barked and cheered

"Fine by me" The baby blue eyed one said while they began circling me.

Something I've learnt in group fights is that the first one who attacks is the one who makes the first noise and that lucky one was the brown wolf who called my Zom a made a slight growl and darted towards me.I crouched down,pulling my arms and legs in so I can slip under him and at the right time, I pushed myself up,causing him to go into the air and with one fluid motion I grabbed his balls with my mouth and jerked hard in the opposite side,ripping it right off.A loud scream came from him while he was unable to move.

"See Zom?" I muffled with the balls in my mouth.I bit down until they popped and splattered blood and black liquid

"told you I'll rip his balls off" I finished to Zom before turning to the now silent pale wolf.

"Shouldn't of done that" I said to him before picking him up by the throat,swinging him to the right and jerking my head left to rip his tongue, larynx, and oesophogus out. Blood splattered everywhere. I was almost completely covered in blood and I still had three wolves left. I turned to face the frozen blue eyed wolf and charged towards him, solidly headbudding him and everyone heard his skull shatter because they all made an "ooooooo ouch" sound. He dropped to the floor instantly with a very big,visible dent in his head and started bleeding from his ears and nose.I ran up the the brother and simply hit him up on his hindpaws and clawed open his insides shot through the opening and covered my entire body with I turned to the black was shaking in fear and actually pissed himself at the sight on a wolf walking towards him covered in his friends blood.I walked up to his ear and whispered" And this is for calling me a faggot" and threw him on his back by his ear,ripping it off and began to dismember him joint by ,elbows,shoulders,knees, gushing flying around and finally I grabbed his neck and ripped his head off clean. There was dead silence, everyone was looking at me with wide eyes and open jaws.

"Now that's how an OmegaAlpha fights!" I roared and everyone started howling and barking.I started jogging down the rows and rows of cheering wolves to see Zom jog next to me.

"Where are you going?" Zom asked,keeping to my pace

"Do you have to ask? Look at me! I went from a grey wolf to a red wolf in 20 minutes! I'm going to clean myself"I replied

"20 Minutes? That fight was only 30 seconds!" He informed

"Really? damn... I should have calmed dowm" I laughed

"and we chose to stay here... forever" Zom added

"That's great" I said as we both ran down to the lake in the country we can call our home...Canada

And that's it for Lost and Found... I really am greatful if you read until my last chapter! Dont forget to comment and PM any questions. And tell me if I should continue writing or leave my writing career again and until next story(hopefully)

LATER!


End file.
